In the related art, there is a multilayer wiring board including a resin lamination body in which a plurality of buildup layers implemented each of insulating layers and wiring patterns are laminated, and the first and second solder resist layers formed on the upper surface and lower surface of the resin lamination body, in which the first and second solder resist layers include a glass cloth (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-266136).
However, when a glass cloth is included in a solder resist layer to reinforce the wiring board, irregularities are formed on a surface of the solder resist layer between a portion where the glass cloth is present and a portion where the glass cloth is not present, and it may be hard to connect an electrode (pad) of the wiring board to a terminal of the electronic component to a terminal of an electronic component mounted on the wiring board.
In such a case, the wiring board and the electronic component may not be electrically connected, and reliability is lowered.